Hetalia Drabble
by Valkary White
Summary: This Is sorta an apology and something that came to mind when watching Hetaoni on You Tube. Rated M for Swearing (Warning: May be depressing to some people.) I may add more chapters to this later.
1. Chapter 1

A Quick Hetalia Drabble

Me: Hey I`m so sorry I haven`t posted in so long so here is a short story type thing as a sorta apology / I was bored and had watched someone play Hetaoni on YouTube kind of thing.

Romano: Valkary does not own Hetalia or Hetaoni she just owns the poem idea.

Me: Yeah so please review.

A Quick Hetalia Drabble

Those who enter are doomed to die and damned to repeat time that is the law of the mansion. Creatures roam it`s halls acting as it`s executioners for those who dare step foot onto the mansion grounds. Why they took these risks are unbeknownst to us but we will forever remember these people in our hearts as our countries.

"Run Italy! You must leave!" **CRASH!** "Shit! America!" "Damn it we need to run guys!"

Never will those who enter leave and those who manage to leave will succumb to madness at the grief of losing those they love. Those who succumb to grief will make a deal to get those they hold dear back. When they deal is made time will reset for the holder of the journal.

"Take me back!" "Please just take me back, back to them."

As time is reset some objects may change and some may stay. Those objects that change may be for better or cause a bitter end to a caged bird's plea for help. The holder of the journal is the keeper of time and target of the creature which lurks within the mansion. The creature that lurks in the depths of the mansion will kill those that block its path to the holder and will stop at nothing to catch him.

"W- What is that thing?" "Hey look out England!"

Until the holder of the journal wins against the creature and escapes he shall forever be trapped in this endless loop of endless slaughter. Until you can win dear Italy the creature shall forever haunt you and Germany shall endlessly die. Save them but do not lose yourself dear Italy.

Me: Hey HRE.

Holy Roman Empire: Yeah?

Me: Why do I get the feeling I wrote this in a way where it was your point of view but you weren't really there.

HRE: I know I get that feeling to but any ways Valkary once again does not own Hetalia or Hetaoni.

Me: Yup so please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Another Quick Hetalia Drabble

Me: Yo I know I have to update my other stories but I was watching some more of Hetaoni on You Tube and thought I might as well make an update to this story.

HRE: Valkary does not own Hetalia or Hetaoni in any way but she does own the concepts of this drabble.

Me: yup so please read and review.

Another Quick Hetalia Drabble

Deep within the mansion of time a creature resides waiting, waiting for those that dare intrude upon its home grounds. The monster will kill in order to create that which it seeks out most. What the monster seeks is to create a holder of a journal which it cannot acquire for its self. This journal can turn back time and help create what the creature feeds off of which are fear and anger. The anger provided by those who have lost those important to them fuels the creature and makes it stronger. Those who enter the mansion are not permitted nor are they allowed by the creature to leave the mansion. The more anger the prey has the bigger the monster gets till it can end the life of its prey.

Me: Wow that was short...

HRE: That`s because you ran out of ideas for this chapter.

Me: Yea but I`ll come up with something better later.

HRE: In the meantime why don`t you our faithful readers review on what you think for this story.


	3. Chapter 3

More Hetalia Drabble.

Me: Yup Another Hetalia Drabble.

HRE: Hopefully it will be happier than the last two.

Me: ... Maybe I don`t know...

HRE: ... What do you mean maybe?

Me: Yea maybe.

HRE: Fine. Well Valkary does not own Hetalia or Hetaoni that belongs to its respectful owners. She does however own the drabble concept.

More Hetalia Drabble

Italy do not cry for I am here... please do not cry over seeing me for those days I spent with you were some of the happiest days scene I have met you. You may think you cause nothing but trouble but you were not the only one, there was America and his ridiculous ideas to help the world, England and France who would get into fights with each other during meetings, and there was on some occasions where Prussia would burst through the door and cause commotion. Because of these things know that you are not the only one who causes trouble. With the last of my breath I bid you farewell. Ich liebe dich Italy and please do not forget me.

**POV CHANGE**

It`s my fault he`s dead I thought that I could solve this by myself... but I was wrong and now Germany`s gone and it`s all my fault. Why do the people I care about always end up leaving me in the end. First it was Holy Rome then Grandpa Rome and now it`s everyone else that I dragged into this. Everyone is dying and I don`t know what to do I`m scared and I can`t go to Germany to make it better. Ti amo Germany I`m sorry for everything I hope you`ll forgive me.

Me: ... OMG why do I write such depressing things!

HRE: Because your a depressing person some times.

Me: Good point, well hope you enjoyed the chapter and please reivew.


End file.
